Just some kids going to Hogwarts
by ShaneMoore15
Summary: Just a tail of me and my friends going to hogwarts


Dallas took a cozy spot on the train. She had short blonde hair and a bright smile. With a nice

glance out the window. She had a bright white owl in a cage by her rsidce. "Here you go bud," she placed her hand out in the cage. The owl didn't go for the feed though. "It's alright I'm so excited I'm a little nervous too," Dallas was raised in the wizarding world her whole life and was going to fulfill the family tradition of attending Hogwarts. She got on the train early so she could get a nice seat. She started running checklists through her head to make sure she did everything she needed. Once she was done she took out a note pad and began to draw.

Roughly 5 minutes later a knock came from the compartment door. Dallas slid the door to the side to reveal a set of twins. They were Caitlin and Courtney Cartwright her best friends from her home town. Courtney had short black hair while Caitlin had longer more flowing hair. They were identical twins but Courtney was more into sports while Caitlin was more into girly things. "Oh my goodness!" Caitlin smiled. Dallas laughed "Welcome to my domain," Caitlin and Courtney placed their bags in slots on top and took a seat. Caitlin sat next to Dallas while Courtney sat across. They reminisced about their excitement.

Roger was saying goodbye to his parents on the station floor "You have fun son," Roger's father patted him on the shoulder and walked away. Roger was a tall boy with dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Roger leaped for joy knowing that his parents were gone. "Finally, no parents!" He rushed onto the train with joy. "Freedom never felt so sweet!" He found an empty compartment and decided to claim it. He laid down and shut his eyes for some relaxation. "Ummmmm, hello" a strange voice came about. To Roger's surprise he wasn't alone at all. Across from him was a boy who was trying to hold back his laughter. "I'm Mac," Mac said extending his hand. "Roger," "I''m guessing we're riding buddies?" Mac laughed. Mac was pale, tall, and very skinny. He had hair that was a bit lighter than Roger's but was almost like it. "If you don't mind," Roger smiled back. "Not at all, so are you from the muggle world?" "No, are you?" Roger hesitated. "No, but I lived in London, England for a year when I was 4" Mac started to tell roger stories about the muggle world. Roger loved every tale Mac told.

"BRITTANY THE TRAIN IS LEAVING, WE WILL MISS IT!" Shane yelled across the station. The smaller girl began to scurry. They both were about to miss the only way to get to their new school. Shane chucked his bag onto the train then he grabbed Brittany's. After he threw Brittany's bag on she yelled "I HAVE SOME VALUABLE ITEMS IN THERE SHANE MOORE!" "OH WELL!" They were trying to yell over the train whistle. Shane helped Brittany onto the steps and then he hopped on. the train then took off. They both began to laugh. "Look at us, a week ago we didn't even know we were wizards" Brittany giggled. Shane and Brittany had grown up together in New York City. Brittany was muggle born while Shane was a half-blood. Shane's dad died in the battle of Hogwarts so he never got to see him. After his death his mother never talked to Shane about being a wizard but when the letter came she couldn't hide it anymore. "Well now what?" "We make friends" Shane shrugged picking up his bag. Brittany looked down at her bag. "Hey Shane..." "What?" "Could you be a gentleman?" Brittany pointed at the her bag implying that she wanted him to pick it up. There was a long pause until Shane responded with a "no" Brittany gasped in response. "Shane Moore!" "Sorry" Shane opened a door to a hallway of compartments. They kept getting rejected by multiple sets of people until they saw the one where Caitlin, Courtney and Dallas were sitting. "It looks like there's only room for one, you go ahead Brittany I'll find somewhere," Shane nodded. "Are you sure?" "I'll be fine, we'll see each other before the dinner," Shane responded. Brittany closed the door behind her as Shane left. "Hello" Courtney greeted. "Hi, are you all first years too?" Brittany asked. They all said yes. "Oh thank goodness this place is nothing like New York," "Are you muggle-born?" Courtney questioned Brittany. "Yep but my friend back there isn't he's a half blood," Courtney was always intrigued by the muggle world and found Brittany's life fascinating. "What are you drawing there Dallas?" Caitlin peeked at the sketch. "Just a quittich pitch," "That's Dallas for you," Courtney told Brittany. The small girl laughed.

Shane was finally got to the last compartment and knocked. The door slid open. "Hello, can I sit here?" Shane said making puppy dog eyes. "Sure," Mac smiled. Shane took a seat and shook Roger's hand. "Hi I'm Shane," "I'm Roger and you've already met Mac," Shane, Mac and Roger conversed about things about the magical world since Shane was all new to this sort of thing. "So dragons are real? Oh my gosh can ride one?!" Shane curiously asked. "If you want to die," Roger responded. "Hey guys I just realized something," Mac stated looking out the window. "We're close to the caboose, so do you think there's a ledge?" Mac looked at Shane and Roger. "That's not a bad idea actually," Shane smiled. "No it's a terrible idea. We would get kicked out of Hogwarts and we aren't even there yet" Roger crossed his arms. "Roger you're no fun. We are going to teach you how to live a little" Mac smiled. "He's just not use to having some freedom," Shane laughed. "Fine, but what if we run into someone. It's not like we know spells" Roger was concerned. "We'll think of something," Shane said sliding the door open and look to make sure it was clear. Than the boy bolted out. He was shortly followed by Mac. Than Roger finally walked out closing the door behind him.

The boys dodged the train crew and got to the back door. "It's locked!" Roger shouted. Shane put his hand over Roger's mouth. "Shut it," Shane whispered. Mac observed the lock. "Do we have anything to break this lock off?" Mac asked Shane. "Oh I know where we can get something," Shane smiled. He pointed to a crew worker with a set of keys on her belt. Mac and Roger hid behind a storage cart while Shane snuck behind the worker. He reached out but couldn't get a grasp of the keys. Roger rolled over his wand to Shane. Shane quickly grabbed it and reached for the keys with wand in hand. This provided just enough length for Shane to get the keys. Once he had them in his hands he tip toed back to his new friends. He gave the keys to Mac who undid the lock. He pulled open the door but behind it was two men conversing. The men glanced over at the three boys. "Crap!" Roger yelled. Shane quickly pushed one of the men off the train while Mac pushed the other one off. The train tran was going through a valley right now so the men landed onto the ground unharmed but they didn't get up in time to get back onto the train. "Oh My Gosh! Why did you idiots do that?!" Roger yelled. Mac quickly closed the door an Locked it. "It was an accident," Shane smiled. "They could be dead!" "But they're not," Mac laughed. "Great, but they're left behind!" Roger was still freaking out until Shane told him to remain calm and look at the scenery which was beautiful. The wind felt so good on their skin. They stayed in the caboose until the train conducted told over the trains PA that they would arrive in 10 minutes. They quickly ran back to their compartment as Mac threw the keys on the ground in front of a teacher compartment.

Chapter 2

The girls stepped off the train first and took in the view of the magnificent castle. "It's huge," Caitlin admired. "Well we have to wait for Shane before we can go," Brittany was worried that her friend had gotten lost. When the boys hopped off Brittany flagged Shane down. "I brought friends," Shane introduced Roger and Mac while Brittany introduced her new friends. Mac stared in awe at the large castle about a mile away. "First years to the left, Others to the right, chop chop," one of the instructors ordered. The crew grabbed their luggage and went off.

They were all sitting down at a large table in the middle of the great hall. It was filled with floating candles that lit up the room as well as clouds gracing the ceiling. Waiting to be sorted stress most of them out but they talked for a bit until the sorting would begin. "So did you have fun on the train?" Caitlin asked Mac. "Yeah, more than you'd imagine," Mac said looking at Shane laughing. "What happened that was so funny?" Dallas questioned. Rogers face lost all color and looked at Mac. "We...um...we-" Roger began to mumble. "What Roger is trying to say is we had fun" Shane interrupted. "Caitlin is nervous about what house she's going to get," Courtney professed. Caitlin then pinched Courtney. "Ouch!" Courtney hit her in the arm. "I think we all are," Brittany shrugged. Everyone nodded except for Dallas. "I'm confident I'm going into Gryffindor," She said proudly. "My parents were both Gryffindors," Mac told Dallas. "Do you want to be in there?" "I don't know," Mac kinda blew the thought off.

"Hello students," a soft voice ring from the podium. "Who's that?" Roger wondered. "I am Head Mistress Granger," She announced. "Hermione Granger?" Mac asked. "The one and only," Dallas answered. Ms. Granger gave an inspiring speech about how these years will change lives. "Now it is time to see what house you will be in," one by one students came up alphabetically. Mac was the first to go from the group. "Go Mac!" His friends cheered. He confidently sat down and waited for the hat to be placed on his head. "You have great ambition and see things for what they really are. Slytherin!" It was as if the Slytherin table came to life. The cheering was so loud as Mac took a spot. Then it was Caitlin's turn. "Good luck," Courtney gave her sister a hug before she went. She shuffled up onto the front of the podium. She took a seat in the chair and squeezed her hands tightly as the her hands tightly as the professor placed the hat on her head. "Your strength and will is impressive. You have the traits of a natural born leader. Slytherin!" The hat proclaimed. The table of green and silver jumped up and cheered again. The crowd roared with excitement. Her new friends were smiling and clapping along. "Yes!" Caitlin jumped off the chair and took a seat at her new table across from Mac. "Courtney Cartwright" The professor announced. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she sat down in the chair she gave her friends a reassuring smile. The hat was then placed on her head. "You see things most people over look, you are special and are going places. Ravenclaw!" The Eagles jumped for joy as Courtney made her way to her table. "Oh gosh, They got split up!" "They'll be fine," Dallas laughed. About three more first years went up until it was Dallas's turn. Once she stepped up she kinda shook from her happiness. The hat was barely on her head when it shouted "Gryffindor!" The Scarlett and Gold table welcomed her with open arms. They gave her a celebratory drink which she gladly accepted. "Shane Moore!" The professor yelled. "Oh my gosh that's me" Shane leaped. "Really now?" Roger said in a sarcastic tone. Brittany laughed to the point where she couldn't breathe. She finally caught her breath when Shane was on the stand. "You rebel, your independence is going to get you far in life. Leading is in your blood. Slytherin!" Shane looked at Mac and Caitlin stand up and clapped followed by the whole house. He mouthed the words thank you and walked over and took a seat next to Mac across from Caitlin. Caitlin handed Shane a drink. "Cheers" she giggled as they clashed glasses. "Roger Payne" All of his friends watched closely as he took his steps toward the magical hat. Once it was on his head it spoke, "You are cunning, resourceful, and ambitious. Slytherin!" Mac, Shane and Caitlin clapped as their house group went from 3 to 4. Than it was Brittany's turn. She looked at Shane her hometown friend. He gave her a nod and a thumbs up. She slowly stepped up to the chair. The hat was gently placed on her head. "Oh serendipitous Brittany, very elegant and very modest. Ravenclaw" Courtney threw her fist in the air in happiness. Brittany smiled and laughed as she sat down next to Courtney. A few more first years were sorted then there were 2 large men who walked in soaking wet. One of the men began to shout "I AM PROFESSOR BURKE, WHEN I FIND OUT WHICH THREE DELINQUENTS THREW ME AND PROFESSOR MILLER OFF OF THE TRAIN I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE EXPELLED," Shane Roger and Mac tried there hardest to contain there laughter. Caitlin finally caught on. "Well you three started the school year off with a bang," "Haha I guess you could say that," Roger chuckled. They were finally dismissed shortly after.

Dallas had to follow her head of house, Proffesor Sells, to her new common room. Her and 7 other first years were selected to Gryffindor house that night. When Ms. Sells gave the password the hidden room was revealed. Dallas walked in slowly trying to take it all in. The Scarlett walls and golden molding gave a warm feeling. The crackling fire provided a beautiful background noise to her new humble little home. "I could get use to this," Dallas took a seat on the couch and reminisced with her fellow house mates.

"Brittany hurry up we are in the back of the group," "Wait I have tiny legs," Brittany and Courtney were running up the stairs of Ravenclaw tower to try to catch up with the 4 other first years. Once they were at the top the bronze eagle knocker began to speak, "What can you catch but can't throw?" Professor Brown than stepped back to let the students try and answer. All of them were a little lost and confused. Then Courtney spoke up and said "a cold?" The door than opened. "Good job Ms. Cartwright" Professor Brown clapped. Brittany grabbed Courtney's wrist and pulled her into the common room with her. Brittany was so filled with joy. Brittany noticed the large circular light blue rug in the middle. With a bronze eagle in the center of it. While Courtney noticed the ceiling that was made of windows allowing her to look at the stars in the sky. The circular room had multiple chairs and bookcases around it along with a fireplace. They skipped along the common room walls until the went to their dorm room. There was three beds in their room and one had a girl reading a book on it. "Hello," Courtney tried to get the girls attention. She looked up a bit scared at first then responded "oh...um hi" "What's your name?" Brittany asked. "Rebecca Atkins, but people call me Becca. I'm a second year," "Well I'm Courtney and this here is Brittany," "Why is she so happy?" Becca asked seeing Brittany was jumping on a bed. "She found out she was a wizard a week ago," Courtney said placing down her bag. "Oh" Becca observed Brittany who was still jumping on the bed.

Mac, Caitlin, Shane and Roger were the only Slytherin first years. So their group was pretty small. Their Head of house was Professor Lynn. She lead them down a hall that had two large black doors. She opened them to reveal a set of descending spiral stairs. "I'm guessing there's no elevator," Caitlin joked. "Out of luck," Proffesor Lynn lead the way down the dark steps. The deeper they went the darker it got. The torches along the wall didn't provide much light. Once they reached the bottom of the steps they went through a maze of dark hallways until they reached a door. "The password changes every fort night so ask the 7th years for it," Professor Lynn then whispered "Salazar," into the door which immediately opened. "Salazar is always the first password of the year since it's easy to remember," The teacher smiled and then pushed the door open. "Wow!" Mac screamed. He was trying to yell over the party that was going on in the common room. "ITS A RAVE!" Shane shouted and dove into the crowd of dancing people. You couldn't really tell what the common room looked like because of the pitch black and strobe lights. Roger Caitlin and Mac than ran into the crowd behind Shane. The music took control of their bodies and made it move to the rhythm. Then almost out of no where there were neon green balls of light that flashed on and off Bilking to the beat of the bass. "This is Amazing!" Shane shouted at Mac. "What?" The music was so loud. "Nevermind!" Shane responded than went deeper into the group of dancing people.

Chapter 3

Shane felt water splash onto his face. He shot up quickly to notice a black haired boy taller than him. "Haha I'm guessing you liked the party first year," "Why's that?" "Well you slept crouched next to a book shelf in the common room library. Shane looked around and realized the guy was right. "Don't worry everyone passes out in the common room the first night. I slept on the next shelf," "haha, what's your name?" "Albus Potter, second year, son of Harry Potter," "Never heard of him," Shane said dusting himself off. He looked around to see the dozens of bodies asleep on the floor. "You must not be from here," "I'm from New York" "muggle born? In slytherin?" "No, I'm a half blood I just haven't been in this world before," "oh, ok. Where are your friends?" Albus asked. Shane looked over the balcony of the library. This was the first time Shane got an actual glance at his house. The floor was tiled black and white with a large staircase that lead up to the library where he was. The ceiling was high up with a large stain glass window with an image of a serpent on it. You could see the see creatures rubbed up against the glass. The stone walls were gray but were laced with elegant touches of green. The couches and chairs belonged in the middle in front of the fire but were moved for party purposes. Shane saw Mac sleeping on one of them. "There's one," Shane rushed down the stairs with Albus shortly behind. "Mac wake up," Shane shook Mac until he opened his eyes. "Where's Roger and Caitlin?" Shane asked Mac. Mac sat up and rubbed his head. "I have no clue," Mac than sat up and saw Caitlin on a chair near by. Shane ran over and woke her up as well. "I think I found Roger too" Mac pointed at the chandelier which had Roger passed out on top of it. "You got to be kidding me," Caitlin laughed. The sleeping bodies were scattered along the common room but Roger was perched on top of the glass fixture. "Well it's a good thing we get a freeday on the first day, cause he's in no condition to go to class.

The Ravenclaws were the first to make it to the great hall for breakfast. Courtney sat across from Becca and Brittany. "Here let me see your schedule," Becca grabbed the piece of paper in front of Brittany. "Yikes, Burke first class of the day. That's rough," Becca said handing the paper back to Brittany. "I have transfiguration first with Professor sells," Courtney analyzed her schedule. "That's not a bad class, you'll do great," Becca's breakfast floated down in front of her. She almost stared to eat until she realized Courtney an Brittany didn't have a plate. "Are you guys gonna get some food?" "Well...um...we don't know how," Courtney quivered. "What do you want?" Becca asked them. "Oh pancakes with strawberry topping!" Brittany smiled. Almost in seconds the dish floated through the doors and landed directly in front of Brittany. "Oh, how about some waffles!" Courtney clapped. In a matter of seconds a batch of warm waffles were in front of Courtney. Once Becca saw her new friends eating their food she started to indulge in her meal.

"Dallas, right?" Fred Weasley saw Dallas in the common room looking at a globe on a table. "Um, yes and you're Fred Wesley right?" "How did you know?" "Well your aunt is the head master, your uncle's minister of magic. Your other Aunt played Professional Quidditch, I can keep going if you'd like?" "No, it's fine," Fred laughed. "I'm sure you'd like to meet my cousin, James?" "Oh my gosh! I would love to meet him!" Dallas leaped. Fred was the son of George Wesley who's twin brother Fred died in the battle of Hogwarts. It was his last year of Hogwarts but it was James 4th year. James was talking to his cousin Rose who was a year older than him. "Hello Fred and do who do we owe the pleasure to?" James asked. "Her name's Dallas she's a newbie," Fred said. Rose shook Dallas hand "I'm Rose, and you've already met Fred and James here. Somewhere in this house my little brother Hugo is causing havoc," Dallas was star stuck. "You really did get into the best house," James smiled. "I'm your sister's roommate," Dallas was now roommates with her fellow first year Lily Potter. "She's a bundle of joy that one," Fred gleefully spoke. "I've seen you all play Quidditch including your mom and oh my gosh! I can not believe we are under the same roof!" Dallas leaped for happiness. "I suppose you will try out next month?" "It would be an honor!" Dallas loved her house even more now. She didn't even think that was possible. "Where's my little sister?" Fred asked. "Probably getting breakfast which is what the rest of us should be doing,"

Rose giggled. "Let me grab lily!" Dallas rushed back to her room.

Lily was dancing around the room organizing her cloths and such. She had long beautiful auburn hair and bright blue eyes. "Lily we're leaving," "oh I'm on my way Dallas" she closed he suitcase and ran off with her new friend.

Shane, Mac, Caitlin and Albus successfully found a way to Roger down from the light. Albus gave them a tour of the common room. "Also we need to get all of you some new cloths. We definitely party hard but If this house is one thing it's definitely the best dressed," Albus lead them to a ginormous closet filled with green and silver garments. Caitlin began to walk in the girls section while the boys stayed to the left. "You just have to make sure you're wearing a tie. And sweaters are on the right. " Albus said throwing a coat at Roger. About 15 minutes later they one by one stepped out of the closet. "Nice," Albus nodded in approval. They were all wearing their ties with a silver vest over top of it. "I like it!" Caitlin stared at her and her friends clothing. "Can I add a fedora?" Roger asked Albus. "No" "Darn"

The ravenclaw's were leaving the great hall from breakfast as the Slytherin's were entering. Brittany caught Caitlin before she went in. "We are going to meet up in the front of the school after lunch if that's ok with you guys?" "Yeah definitely," Caitlin responded. "Oh tell Dallas when you see her, I think the Gryffindors are already in there," Brittany then caught back up with Courtney. Shane say across from Roger and Mac. Caitlin ran over to Dallas to tell her to meet them in the front of the school at noon. "Oh Scorpius where's Sophia?" Albus asked his best friend. "She said she was feeling under the weather, probably from the party" Scorpius took a seat next to Albus. "Oh these are the new recruits Roger, Shane, Mac and...where's Caitlin, oh there she is," Albus pointed at the smiling girl who sat in between Mac and Roger. "Hello, I am Scorpius Malfoy," "My father and Scorpius' father used to hate each other. They're friends now but I find it ironic that we're best friends," Albus told the group. "Our other good friend Sophia would love to meet all of you but she's quarantined right about now," Scorpius laughed. They all started laughing with him.

Once Brittany and Courtney got back to the common room there was a house meeting. Professor Brown stood in the center of the crowded room. "As Ravenclaw tradition the first years will compete in a trivia challenge. The winning team will receive 2 Felix Felicis also known as liquid luck. Before you first years leap to a partner you most know that the 7th years get to pick the teams," A few older students pulled out their wands and created a game show like set up using magic. Courtney was placed with this boy with light blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He had a few freckles on his face and his hair was cut short. "Hello, I'm Lorcan. I think I've seen you around," "It might've been my sister, I have a twin," Courtney answered. "So do I," he pointed to the almost identical version of him sitting next to Brittany. His name was Lysander and he wore glasses. They're parents were very famous explorers. "That's so cool! My name is Courtney and my friend Brittany is sitting next to your brother there," "She's small," "Yeah I like to think her goal in life is to find a growing spell," Her joke made Lorcan laugh a lot. "I literally have no idea about magic," Brittany confessed to her partner. "It's alright I have some. Did you live in the muggle world your whole life?" Lysander asked. "Yep, Muggle born" "I've always found the creatures in the muggle world interesting. My parents study rare animals for a living. Have you ever heard of Nargles?" "Can't say that I have," They were all interrupted by the sound of Ms. Brown. "What is a muggle celebration after a tenth and eleventh year of schooling?" Every contestant looked around confused than Brittany hit the buzzed in front of her. "Prom?" "Correct" Lysander looked at Brittany. "I guess it's a good thing I got a muggleborn partner," "I guess so," Professor Brown started to read the next question. "Who was the last owner of the elder wand?" Lorcan hit the button "Harry Potter," "correct" the battle between Courtney and Lorcan vs Brittany and Lysander lasted for about an hour until Ms. Brown came to the last question. "Team 1 and team 4 are the only ones aloud to answer this last question due to the fact that they are tied for first. Here's the question. Name the founders of hogwarts" Courtney hit the button so hard it almost broke. "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin!" "You and Lorcan are the winners!" Courtney leaped into Lorcan's arms. "We did it!" Lorcan laughed.


End file.
